Wife of Loki
by Carlypso
Summary: Asta is Loki's wife and although they don't love each other he does something special for her. Two oneshot stories. Loki X OC
1. Chapter 1

She was average height for a woman of Asgard, but to Loki that meant she was quite a lot shorter than he. Her hair was a strawberry blonde, which she would always decorate with shining white jewels. It was something to do with the small far away off city she was from, but this hadn't stopped the whispers and mummers throughout the castle.

"Who does she think she is wearing Jewels fit for a queen?"

"What a waste of a beauty on _Loki_."

Yes that was right; the silent diamond studded woman was married to him. Loki didn't know much about her except that she would always allow him use of her body, and her name. Other than that she wouldn't speak. She was a ghost of a woman, and everyone could see it.

They had been married less than three months when people had started to notice that the young woman was starting to become shell of her former self. Loki had seen this the moment she was forced into marriage with him. But he couldn't blame her; he knew she was in love with another.

He had secretly been watching when she met the young man (who's name he had now forgotten) and told him that her duty was now to her husband and they couldn't be anything anymore. The man was of course angry, and Loki had almost destroyed him in a rage. She was his, and no one would lay a hand on his things.

Loki was very well aware that he had no idea how to take care of his wife. He couldn't make her happy if he tried, and he often did things to her that would upset her. She didn't see the humor in his pranks, and if they involved any type of rodent or bug she would run away in fear.

He had played a few pranks on her, but it only seemed to make a bigger divide between the two. Dealing with the outcomes of his pranks was too much of a hassle, so he stopped. He discovered his pranks were no longer fun if he had to share a room with that person. There was something nice about sleeping beside a warm body, but if that warm body wouldn't let you touch them it oddly made the nights much colder.

Nothing seemed to make her happy, and it was slowly eating away at Loki. Loki was a particular man, and keeping his belongings in perfect condition was a large part of his personality. He still owned a lot of his childhood belongings, where as his brother Thor couldn't seem to keep anything. As much as he hated it, his wife's happiness was part of her and if she didn't have any then she was broken. Loki hated broken things. If he wanted an emotionless doll, he would have gotten one.

Loki had noticed that she liked to sit in one particular room in the palace. He was of course familiar with this room because it once belonged to his mother. He had many memories of sitting on the carpet toys scattered about as she watched the brothers play from a large chair.

She had given the room to his wife and Thor's in hopes that they would use it for their own children. Thor's wife was hardly interested in children, instead she was always gazing at stars and Asta hadn't been a wife long enough.

At first Loki had thought that she had wanted a child (and this was the only reason he knew that she was willing to give him her body) but quickly discovered that she was not sitting in the room imagining children. Her eyes were always drawn to a hanging tapestry on the wall.

The tapestry was simple and the only interesting thing about it was it was a family portrait done when he was in his early teens. Loki hadn't been the only one to take notice, but just about everyone in the family had seen her obsession with it. No one quite understood her obsession with it until one day Loki had decided it bothered him enough to ask.

He had quietly walked into the room, sitting down on the couch beside her. Her dress took up enough room to keep him quite a distance from her, but he wouldn't dare sit so intimately close to her. Her eyes flickered over to him for a split second, before turning back to the tapestry.

He could hardly take his eyes off her, she was indeed beautiful and the stones woven in her hair bounced the soft light from the fire place. He was happy it was late, because if there was any sun her hair would have caused him to gawk more. He had never seen her put the stones in her hair, but he had herd the maids mention that she wouldn't allow them to help her.

"Tell me, what has captivated your interest." She could have easily ignored him and it was something that he had expected from her. She never had much interest in talking to anyone, let alone him.

"Nothing." She said, straightening her spine. He wasn't stupid, he knew she didn't want to talk to him and she didn't want to talk about her small obsession with the tapestry.

"Nothing wouldn't have you sitting here for days gandering at it." He murmured, it was childish to challenge her on the subject but he was hoping that her anger would get the better of her and she would admit to him her fascination.

"I hate it. Who ever made that tapestry had no idea what they were doing." She huffed, her eyes angrily peering up at the tapestry. He truly had no idea what she was talking about, there were many things Loki didn't have and an eye for and the female arts was one of them.

"And how may I ask, would you know that?" A look of sadness suddenly crossed her face, and as quickly as it appeared she corrected it. It wasn't quick enough for Loki to miss, and he quickly understood the meaning behind it. She used to make such things before she was married and she missed them.

He took her silence as conformation and brushed it off. He figured playing the stupid card would appease her. She didn't need to know that he had her figured out. He pushed himself off the couch reaching a hand out for her.

"Come. Dinner should be ready." He said, helping her off the couch. She didn't give him more than a soft nod, and slipped her hand under his elbow, allowing him to escort her to the dining hall. There they would spend another awkward night with his family chatting about mindless daily events. Tonight it wouldn't matter that he sat beside her in silence, because his mind was spinning with ideas.

His wife unaware of his mischief carried on the following days like she usually did. A normal wife would have responsibility, but since his mother firmly believed that Asta was still adjusting had yet to give her any. So Asta spent her time walking the halls, in their garden, and glaring at the hanging tapestry.

Loki found it hard not to smile when his plan was complete. It was an odd sensation for him to do something kind for anyone else. He wanted to wait in what his family called the Red room but he had things to do.

There was a brief moment when he had almost forgotten about his actions, he was tired and standing in a hall pointing servants in the right direction. A few of them had been confused, and he had to redirect them more than once. Slowly his frustration and anger was building in his chest. It continued to build until he heard a few of the servants curtsy 'my lady'.

They were of course talking about his wife, because the only other lady around these halls was Jane and Jane would never come to speak with him. For a brief second Loki looked up at her confused. She had never sought him out, and it was something out of the norm for her.

Before he could think of a rhyme or reason, she gently thanked him, kissed him on the cheek and left. It had left not only him stunned but few servants that had watched the scene unfold. In moments the news would be all around the castle not that he cared, because he figured out the reasoning behind his wife's actions.

Loki had bought her all the things she needed to make as many tapestries as she wanted. He hadn't known it would mean so much to her, he was only hoping that she would stop glaring at the one above the fire place.

The transformation was a strange thing to watch; slowly his wife seemed less of a shell. Normally she spent an hour or two in bed later than him, but now she was usually out the door before he was. She of course spent all of her time in the Red Room, but the entire family had noticed that she was much more content.

Thor had even made a snide comment that Loki had finally been pleasuring his wife. Thor had thought the joke funny, but was quickly stoned faced when Loki had told him; that he should try it with his own wife. Then maybe she would stop looking for other gods in the stars.

Loki had left his wife alone, and continued on with his job. As frustrating as it was, his current job was setting up a birthday party for his mother. It had taken him weeks upon weeks to prepare as they came to a close he could feel that he was starting to lose his patients. So on the day of his mother's party he felt as if he was going to explode.

He was about doing the final running rounds when he noticed that his wife was nowhere to be seen. She had been so caught up in making her tapestry that she had forgotten to keep an eye on the time. He was annoyed that something else was added to his list of things today and swiftly made his way thought the large halls to find her.

She was already dressed and he was very thankful for that. Her dress much like her hair was decorated in jewels. She reminded him of a star, always glittering and shining. She was hovering over a large tapestry that was about a quarter finished. She was so invested into her craft that she didn't hear her husband come in and jumped when he placed a hand on her lower back. He could have just called out to her, but he wanted and needed to see what she was making.

"You startled me." She said softly, placing her needle in the spot she was working on. A silence hung between the two as he studied her work. Even though it wasn't finished he could clearly figure out what it was going to be.

She had already finished a figure that was clearly her and beside her, holding her hand was him. She was currently working on his right leg, adding in tiny details of his armor. Then in his other hand was a figure that would clearly be his mothers, who would then be holding onto Odin, then Odin Thor, and Thor and Jane.

The amount of detail she went into was phenomenal and he could now see why she hated the one above the fire place. Nothing could compare to what she had made. With a boggled mind he reached forward running his hand over the detailing on her face.

Unlike her real life persona, her stitched counterpart looked happy and how he wished he could make her happy. If her smile was anything as beautiful as the one on her tapestry he wanted to see it all the time.

Asta reached her hand out for his, pulling it away from her art and to her own face. He was stunned to watch her kiss his open palm and look at him with her doe eyes. She had never been this intimate with him, and it would be a moment that he would remember for the rest of his life.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. We will be happy one day." She whispered, she had to rapidly blink the tears away from her eyes. Yes one day they would be okay, but today wasn't going to be that day. She was still heart broken, but one day they would love each other, and care for each other but it would take time to grow.

* * *

**This is only a one shot. Please review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Because people complained, I will be adding two more chapters to this story. After that I'm officially done! SO enjoy!**

**Thank you EllieMayy, xRDJ603, whiteanddark, Superdani4Ever, 02FireRains, Shani, The Golden Snake, thatholmesyfeeling, and Spygirl42 for reviewing. **

* * *

As the fall started drawing closer, Asta slowly started to look more and more tired. Although she insisted she was fine, Loki and his mother continued to pester her that she spent way too much time working on her tapestry. She continued to shrug them off, but the concern was evident on the family's faces.

It wasn't becoming uncommon to see Asta asleep on one of the couches in the Red room her petite hands under her cheek. Sometimes she would fall asleep long enough to leave an imprint of her ring on her face, giving her an odd look as she was tiredly escorted back to her chambers.

On one particular day, Asta had been up very early tending to chores. Loki wasn't sure what these chores were, but he didn't particularly care. He figured they had to do with the small dinner party his parents where throwing for Thor's wife.

She was gone most of the day, so when she appeared just moments before dinner he wasn't surprised that she looked a little tired. She gave him a small smile before greeting him on the stairs. She was of course decorated in her jewels and it wasn't any wonder to him why some people had started calling her the star of Asgurd.

The next few hours were a blur to him. Mainly because his mind was on his wife. It was later in the night when they all started to head off to bed. Thor was a little bit drunk and disappeared up the stairs with his wife before the rest of his family. Behind them were the Alfather and his wife. Then Loki and Asta, who was taking her time.

Loki had learned that she liked to walk at a very slow pace, he never asked why but he it was sure it had something to do with her creative mind spinning and the sights around her were triggering many ideas within in her head.

Frigga suddenly stopped in front of them, and raised a hand to her lip in thought. It was such a normal occurrence that her husband had hardly paid any thought to her and instead seemed like he was in his own world when she turned on the landing to look to Loki.

In an instant a look of horror crossed his mother's face, which had startled Loki. It was not what he was expecting from her and it caught him off guard.

"Loki catch her!" She screamed, almost jumping forward to do the deed herself. But she was way too far away to make any kind of impact.

Loki only had seconds to react and the only person close enough to him to catch was his wife who was a few steps behind him. Quickly turning around he grabbed for his wife not caring what he grabbed for but only managed to grasp the string of diamonds that hung off her dress. It was an odd piece of jewelry she had, and it was not a part of any of her dresses, instead it was made so she could place them over many outfits.

The jewelry snapped under the pull of Loki and the weight of not only Asta but her heavy dress. They all watched in horror as she fell, a loud crack echoing through the hall as her head hit the stairs and she slid down a few more on her side.

The jump down the short number of stairs she had fallen had sent sharp pain's up Loki's knees. His mind had only just barely registered his mother yell at him to stabilize her neck. At the time it made no sense to him, not with the amount of blood on the stairs and on the side of her face. Asta was almost unrecognizable.

Minutes seemed to be passing as hours as his mother softly talked him through what to do, as well as pointing maids and healers who seemed to pop up out of nowhere in to directions unknown.

If he were to be honest, he was not surprised that his mother was able to do such an amazing thing. Where he sat stunned his hands holding his wife's neck as stable as possible. He hadn't even realized how much blood had gotten over his hands until a neck brace of some sort was put in place of his hands. She was then loaded up on a flat board, and carried off to the medical wing.

When his wife was out of his vision it started to sink in that he had been completely useless. His mother had almost taken off after her daughter-in-law until she saw the distress her son was in. At that moment they were the only two in the hallway, and the large pool of blood on the ground was a painful reminder of what just happened.

His mother's warm hands found his face; her hands were stained red even though she had already wiped the blood onto her once beautiful dress. Frigga managed to get Loki to look into her eyes and she began to softly talk him down. What they had seen was indeed horrifying but there was things they needed to tend to and standing on a stair case covered in blood wasn't going to help Asta.

"You need to go to your room and wash up, and then come to the medical wing with clothing for Asta to wear. It needs to be something light, so a night gown would be best." Loki nodded his head, as his mind slowly started to come back down from its high.

"She's going to be okay." She assured him, placing a gentle kiss on his wrinkled forehead. He wasn't sure if his mother was saying was true or a small lie to keep him from going into overdrive. If anything he truly wanted to believe that she was telling the truth. They may have been married a little over a year now, but he couldn't imagine not living his life without her. She just fit so well into his life that he couldn't imagine her not being there.

His mother left his side in a rustle of cloth, her feet swiftly taking her where she needed to be. Leaving him alone to carry out the small meaningless task she had presented him with.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as a large family hovered only a few feet away from Asta. She had been laid on a large device that contained a large light underneath her, and above her hovered a strange stream of lights that would cluster together to show everyone in the room Asta's body.

Loki knew that she would have been embarrassed to know that not only his father, but brother had seen her in her night gown. They had both stood on the sidelines while the healer studied each organ. Neither man would ever speak of seeing Asta in her nightgown, because they were secretly too embarrassed to even process it.

"Although I'm surprised someone remembered to support and stabilize her neck it was not needed. She has no damage in her spine or inside her cranium. Just a nasty cut, she will be sore with a headache for a few days and will be put on bed rest. But this here is by far the most interesting thing about her." The healer pulled her fingers through the streams and brought them all to a cluster of something no one quite understood what it was. The healer was indeed the only one in the room to know what she was looking at and she took pride in it.

"What is it?" Thor spoke, removing his hand away from his lips; he was no longer able to handle the stress in the room. The tension was thick and everyone was holding their breath for the worst.

"That would be a 5 week old fetus." She said a smirk on her face. A cry of joy came from Frigga as she grasped onto her youngest son. The mother hardly seemed to be able to control herself she was so over joyed. She had finally gotten her wish, and was going to be a grandmother.

"This would of course be the cause of any symptoms she's had liked tiredness which I suspect is the reason for this nasty fall." The healer could have gone on for hours, but she realized that no one in the room was particularly interested in what she was saying each of them way too over joyed with the news.

They had all clustered around Loki to congratulate him. The sensation was over whelming to him, and unnecessary. He and Asta had managed to create a child together; nothing else. To him there wasn't anything special about their situation at all.

Where in reality it meant quite a lot, children were few in numbers in Asgard and this was not because of infertility. Asgardins lived long lives and females remained fertile for many, many years. So there was never any rush for their people to have children. Nobles were of course the worst for holding out on children, because women often loved to attend parties.

It was frowned upon for a young woman to have a large social life with young children at home. Most people saw it as a failure in her job as a mother, because it was their mother who was expected to spend almost every moment with their child until they were old enough to go to school.

The healer didn't even want to keep his wife for observation, instead she sent for two large men to carry her on the flatbed back to their rooms. Frigga had of course tagged along and tucked her into bed as if she were a child.

She didn't seem to understand or care that she was intruding in their chambers, and he didn't dare say anything. He only watched as she pulled a heavy chair up beside his wife and gently brushed her fingers along Asta's forehead.

His mother use to the same thing to him when he was sick because there was something comforting in his mother running her fingers along his skin. It just seemed to make the world a better place.

Loki had realized that they would be in for a long night; his mother had a dreamy look on her face. He knew that any conversation he where to have with her would be about her excitement in being a grandmother. Her head was already bouncing with ideas for little girls and little boys.

Taking his mother's lead he pulled up another chair and sat beside her. He wasn't ready for any excited babble, but he was going to get it anyway. He just wanted his wife to open her eyes, so he could physically see that she was indeed alright.

It would be a little before sun set before his wife stirred, and by then he had heard his mother excitedly chatter on about babies for about six hours. He was tired, but a new feeling had started to stir. Pride.

It was something he wasn't use to feeling, but during those six hours he had realized something. His child would be the first grandchild, and there for in line for the throne after Thor. Thor and his wife had yet to conceive any children, and by the way his mother spoke it was too late for the couple. Female humans could only be fertile for a short number of years, and it seemed the Lady Jane had missed her mark.

He had finally managed to outshine his brother. Loki would have a successor when his brother would not, and he doubted his brother would take another wife after Jane died. In his stomach excitement started to stir.

"Hello there, darling." His mother murmured, leaning forward to speak softly to his wife. She was of course confused and in pain. Taking great care, his mother softly explained to Asta what had happened and that she was indeed fine. The only thing that seemed to confuse his young wife was the news of her pregnancy.

111111111111111111111111111

Asta became very good at hiding as the months went by and her stomach grew larger. It seemed that everyone wanted her, and the influx of people seemed collect around her. Her stomach was a normal size, and if anything was attractive on her. Loki could barely keep his hands off her. The sight of her belly brought him joy.

She had stopped coming to parties, and had to be forced to go to the baby shower. She didn't like that everyone would come up to her and touch her stomach. She found stranger's desire to touch her belly disturbing.

Then there was his mother, she seemed to be over the moon about Asta's pregnancy. It felt as if the couple hadn't planned anything because Frigga was one step ahead of them every single time. Asta hadn't seemed to care much because it meant that she could spent more time doing other things, and this managed to keep her stress levels low.

His mother had made sure that a small crib was placed in their bed room, because she knew very well that the first couple months were the most difficult. Asta wouldn't want to be walking through halls to get to their bundle of joy. It would be a lot easier on everyone if she could simply just walk to the other side of the room.

Asta's mother had sent large gifts for her new grandchild, some of them that were so odd to Loki that he didn't dare ask. But the one that was favored the most was a large rocking chair. Asta took an instant liking to it. Even though the baby hadn't arrived yet she sat in the chair rocking herself and rubbing her stomach.

Asta had even started wearing different outfits. Normally she wore layers upon layers of clothing but she was no longer able to handle the weight of them or how much she started to sweat. She had a tailor make her a few light dresses that were easy to get on. Oddly enough most of these outfits where white, and only managed to make her stick out even more.

But by far Loki's most favorite thing was settling down at night. The couple would go to bed around the same time (Asta always first of course) but as soon as Loki crawled into bed, she would shift herself to him. She would press her body up against him to relieve the pressure in her abdomen. It also reduced the force of the kicks in her womb and made it much easier for her to sleep because he was the one who had to deal with the forceful movements. Not that he minded.

It quickly became something he couldn't sleep without, if he didn't feel the hard kicks of his child and his wife's warmth he didn't know they were okay. He couldn't sleep well if he didn't know they were both okay.

Loki had barely registered his wife's soft movement in the bed as she sat up. For a moment his mind wondered what was going on, unlit she shook his shoulder waking him up. Her soft whispers lured his mind out of slumber.

"My water broke." Loki hadn't realized that they were both lying in wet sheets and she was extremely embarrassed about it. He had no idea how long they were sleeping in bed after her water broke, and it didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered was how far apart her contractions were.

He softly muttered out a response pushing the wet sheets off the bed and swinging himself out before he helped her shuffle out of the bed. He helped her to the bathroom where she could change in piece. He took this time to make sure that he had changed his clothing and their bed sheets were changed.

By the time she was done he was already to go back to bed until further notice. By the sound of her breathing her contractions were too far apart to do anything now but try to rest in-between. She would be thankful for it later.

They both climbed back into bed where they laid together in a soft embrace, dozing between each contraction and Loki softly talking her through each contraction that followed. When they got down to about 10 minutes apart he finally departed from her side.

He didn't want to, but she would be giving birth soon and men were not allowed in the birthing room. It was considered bad luck, and a woman needed all the luck she possibly could in this situation.

Asta was slowly helped from their bed and removed to another room, where she could give birth in piece. They didn't want her to ruin their bed, and sometimes they never really knew how long it would take her. The only thing that comforted his mind was that his mother would be there with her.

From that point it took nearly 9 hours for him to hear anything. Strangely enough he had been standing in the Red room looking at the new much smaller tapestry his wife had been working on. The family portrait had been finished what seemed like a very long time ago and now hung in place of the one she hated so much.

The new one she was working on was of the two of them, but in her one arm was a bundle of white blankets that seemed to swirl down the portrait. She had left the child's face out, not yet knowing what they looked like and had tended to other parts of her tapestry. Things he couldn't even think of, because she was impatiently waiting to see her child. He could feel a soft smile on his face as he pictured this one particular piece of art in there room above their own fire place.

* * *

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. It was only really meant to be a series of oneshots. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

Loki's thoughts were interrupted by the unmistakable sounds of his mother's shoes on the floors outside the room as she searched for him. This moment brought an overwhelming sense of pride to his chest knowing it could only mean one thing.

He turned around to welcome his mother, only to be met with a stone cold face. What little joy he had was instantly sucked out of his body. His mother should be over the moon, and the look on her face could only mean one thing…that something was wrong.

Frigga could see her son's face turn to one of instant panic, and how she wished she could comfort the terror she knew he must be feeling. There was absolutely nothing she could do at that moment and it made her feel useless. Closing the large gap between the two, she explained to Loki what she knew was a parent's worst fear.

Asta was okay, but the child would not survive the night. Something had happened and there was nothing they could do as their son slowly faded from the world.

Loki had to sit down, the news too devastating for him to handle and for once in his life he cried. He had a son, a son he loved so much, even though he hadn't met him yet and his son was not going to live. It was heart wrenching, and it was beyond himself.

His mother did her best trying to comfort him, but she found it very hard to handle the news herself. Frigga had lost many children before they adopted Loki, and it opened old wounds for her. To see her son go through that with his first child killed her.

"You need to go to her, and let her know everything will be okay." His mother said running her fingers through his hair. He only nodded his head, it was hard to leave his mother's side and go be strong for someone else, but his wife needed him.

The walk through the hallways was the most painful walk he ever had in his life. Nothing would ever compare to the moment when he found the birthing room as he held his breath before pushing the door open.

Asta was alone, and appeared to be lying naked in bed. Their child was clearly clutched to her chest, but from the door way he couldn't see his son. The only thing he could see was the way her arms were cradled around him. Other than that, the only thing he could register was the cries of his wife.

She kept repeating how sorry she was, and how it was her fault. Loki didn't blame her, and he couldn't ever blame her. The pain they were both experiencing was the same, and it was much easier to blame themselves then to accept that things like this just sometimes happened.

He wanted to be strong for her but it was impossible for him not to cry. He nearly lost his mind when he climbed in the bed beside her and saw his son for the first time. He had thought that his worst fear would be that his child would come out blue, but looking down at his son that was clearly a son of a frost giant he realized there was things much worse in life then having an ice giant for a son. His son's skin should have been a light blue, much lighter than his skin but it was slowly turning into an odd grey color.

Even if his son was clearly a frost giant, it was instant love and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His love for his child ran much deeper than he expected, and he could finally understand how his parents felt for him. It was over whelming.

Loki and Asta had managed to fall asleep in their grief. There wasn't much else they could do, they were both beyond exhausted. The sun from the late morning stirred him from his sleep, and he had half a mind to never wake up again dreading the wave of feelings that followed him in to alertness.

His wife was still asleep, her head tucked into the crook of his neck, and her arms still wrapped around their blue son. The idea of the color blue made his head start spinning. The last time he saw his son, his skin was a sickly grey, not the light blue he was looking at. Without thinking he reached out his hand and for the first time touched the tiny infant, feeling not only the warmth of his skin but startling him awake.

The child jumped, not expecting the new touch and opened his red eyes to peer around before settling back down again exhaling a large breath of air. This was indeed not normal for a child who he was told would not make it to morning.

The sudden feeling of hope exploded in his chest and in an instant he was up from the bed and running out the door to grab a healer. He needed to hear the words himself; he didn't trust his own eyes.

The healer he had found had been with another client and was less than impressed with the young prince. Scowling the woman followed him back to the room, she had seen the child the night before and she knew that there was no hope for the little boy. Sometimes parents saw light in the darkest places, even if there wasn't really anything there.

Pressing her lips together she walked over to Asta who was still asleep her arms wrapped tightly around her son. The healer had thought that the young mother had spent way too much time with a corpse and that she was slipping into madness. She knew after all who her husband was.

Humoring Loki the healer leaned over Asta. She roughly scooped the child out of the young mother's arms startling her awake and the child who screamed loudly. The healer was instantly shocked, the child hadn't made a peep when birthed and looked grey. Now the child screamed loudly holding its little arms above his head waving them angrily.

Asta had lost her mind at the sound, and lunged forward to protect her child. The room was filled with chaos in the matter of seconds. The healer had tried to escape the fury of the young mother while Loki had tied to peel Asta off. Then somewhere between uncurling Asta's fingers from the woman's hair, and trying to dodge her angry slaps Frigga entered the room.

They finally managed to rush both the healer and the child out of the room. Leaving Asta to scream at slap furiously at her husband. Loki's face quickly became numb and he was well aware that she had split his lip. But the more she slapped him the weaker she became and as quickly as the anger burned up in her body she fell in a heap of mixed emotion on the floor.

Loki grabbed one of the many blankets from the bed, and swung it around her shoulders to shield her nakedness from the world. He cringed seeing that the sheets were indeed bloodied, and her legs weren't much better. It was almost as if they had forgotten about her.

His mind was reeling with the thought of infection and gently he tugged her off the ground. She didn't fight him, instead she followed his lead. He had thought she was shell in their early stages of marriage, but nothing then compared to her now.

Loki filled up the tub, using his hand to test the temperature before helping her in. She let out a sigh of relief not knowing the pain and stress her body was under. She leaned her head back and rested it on the rim of the tub. Tears ran down her face as she stared off into nothing, her mind spinning with millions of thoughts.

He wanted to say something to her, but his mother had always taught him that silence was golden. He would rather say nothing to her; then say something stupid. Letting out a deep sigh he leaned forward pressing his lips to her temple. He just wanted her to know that they were in this together, and silently stood up so he could get her a night gown.

He took this moment to fully collect his thoughts, which was extremely hard from him considering what was happening. He tried to tell himself that regardless of what was going on, he was making the right choice to bring the healer into the room. If there was any chance that his son could live he was going to take it.

He didn't know if he had taken a long time thinking, or if it was just an act of the universe itself. But his mother walked into the room a large smile on her face, in her arms a large bundle of blankets she hadn't left with.

There wasn't a sound from the creature in her arms but she was gently bouncing him as if the child were crying. If he were in a normal state of mind, he would have taken the smile from his mother as good news. But today his stomach twisted and turned just to hear the words.

"Have you held him yet?" His mother asked, he shook his head allowing his mother to slip his son into his awaiting arms. It was the first child he ever held so the terror of holding him and dropping him was etched into the way he stiffly held him.

"The healer said she's never seen anything like it. She said that he's perfectly fine, like nothing ever happened." A large weight was lifted off his shoulders, and his mother watched as his stiff shoulders slouched down. He could have cried knowing his son was safe, but he was too exhausted to.

Frigga sat down on the bed beside Loki who was clearly absorbed with his son. His skin could have been green and he would have felt the same as he did at that moment. He would die for his son.

"I think Asta saved him. I think that when she held him, she unknowingly taught his lungs how to breathe and his heart to beat." Loki agreed with his mother, there was no other explanation besides a miracle and he didn't believe in such things.

"He looks just like you, when you were a babe." She said running two fingers down the child's soft blue skin. They never talked about him as an infant, and he wasn't going to start now. Giving his mother a soft nod he stood up from the bed and brought his son into the bathroom to his wife.

* * *

Loki had never pictured himself a father, but it was easy for him to fall into the title. So when they discovered that Asta was with another child Loki was indeed ecstatic. Although Asta didn't know, Loki had secretly planned many children. He was not content with just one or two.

His son, Olin, indeed looked very much like him. Like himself his son showed early signs of being a magic user. The same spell had been casted on the child as Loki. Olin had figured out a way to cast, and uncast the spell. But even though Olin had chosen a mixture of appearing human and frost giant Loki found he didn't mind much. He would kill anyone who had a problem with it, and he had discovered that Asta was much the same. He had once snuck around a corner to hear her soft threats to a maid who had spoken poorly about their son. So no one in the right mind would speak about the small frost giant seen playing in the halls. They all feared the wrath of both parents.

It was late in the afternoon when Loki had snuck off to his wife and child. It wasn't hard for him to find them at all since Asta practically lived in the red room. His other family members seemed to frequent there too in hopes that they could find the mischievous child and mother.

Like most days Asta was sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace with her bulging belly. Toys scatted around her and a small black haired child grabbing at her dress grinning wildly as he tried to sneak kisses onto his mother's lips. Asta had taught him this game, and it was one of the very few both parents loved to play with their son.

"Careful. Be careful." Asta warned shifting the toddler off her belly as he tried to climb closer to her. A look of shock crossed the boy's face and he looked to his mother as if he were in trouble.

"Sowry, Mama. Sowry." He muttered settling down where she had placed him on her stomach. The game was instantly forgotten as he found something more interesting to play with, the cluster of diamonds sewn in his mother's hair.

Asta had only had to tell Olin once that tugging on her jewelry hurt, so when it did catch his eye he would use his little fingers to gently turn the gems so they would catch the light. His curiosity with the way light bounced off them never seemed to end.

Asta turned her head so he could get a better grasp and caught a glimpse of Loki standing in the doorway watching.

"I think there is someone here." Asta said softly, the child turned his body around in excitement to see who it was. A squeal of excitement, followed by a 'Dada' echoed through the room as the small child trotted over to his father.

In one swift motion Loki slid his hands under Olin's armpits and lifted him high above his head giving the child a playful shake. Olin loved this game, and insisted all the males in the family play it. His uncle being the most fun, because Thor liked to toss the small child into the air. Every time it sent Asta into a panicked frenzy.

Loki's arms quickly grew tired of their game so he placed his son back on the floor. Olin wasted no time running back to his mother. Olin wasn't done playing with his toys, and Loki was more than happy to watch his son play. Settling himself behind his wife, Loki pulled her into his chest and rested his hands on her belly as they both watched their son play, and dreamed of another healthy child.

* * *

**Please review.**


End file.
